In the Beginning
by Nightfire01
Summary: This is a story of Kinmoku, before Galaxia attacked. A story that tells of how the Starlights came into their power in a solar system far, far away..
1. Prologue

Author's Note: I don't own Sailor Moon, just my original characters. Sorry I have not posted in a long time but here is a story that is coming slowly but surely.

Nightfire

Prologue

Near the center of the galaxy was a solar system known as the Kinmokuian Empire. For billions of years, long before even the Moon Kingdom, Kinmoku was a strong empire and a dominate force in the universe.

The solar system itself was composed of three planets: Kinmoku, the largest and the home of the Kinmoku Royal Family; Llyr, the smallest plane and the on nearest to the solar system's sun; and Seijoni, the cold outer most planet.

Since the Kinmokuian Empire lay so close to the center of the galaxy, the power of the planets matured fast. Each queen was required to be a senshi, Sailor Kinmoku. The heir was a senshi as well. But then came the day were more than two senshi were needed to guard Kinmoku.

So the current queen, a headstrong woman named Escendre, created three new senshi and gave them the power of the solar system's three largest stars: Fighter, Healer, and Maker.

Queen Escendre had the solar system searched for three young women to take up the duties as senshi and guard Kinmoku and her young daughter, Kakyuu. But the search was proving more difficult than expected and in addition Escendre was faced with yet another, more serious problem.


	2. Queen Escendre's Decision

Chapter 1: Queen Escendre's Decision

Queen Escendre paced her study, her long scarlet gown billowing out around her. One hand twisted strands of her long silky gold hair, her scarlet eyes cold. She was nearing her wits end.

For her, things could not get much worse. Not only was she unable to find three women to became the empire's guardian starlight senshi, her daughter Kakyuu was showing no signs of being a sailor senshi. That meant another heir was needed.

But that also meant marrying again and Escendre did not want to do that. She had divorced the man that had fathered Kakyuu the minute she had given birth to the baby. It was an ordeal she did not want to repeat.

Her advisors wisely stayed out of her way and were silent. None of them wanted to end up toasted.

Escendre would have thought it amusing but now she had more important matters to think of. She suddenly stopped pacing, taking a deep breath. She had reached a decision.

"I am going to find the starlights," she said firmly. Her advisors had failed to find anyone suitable so she would do the job herself.

"But Majesty…" one started but stopped seeing the determined look on Escendre's face.

When Escendre made up her mind, no one got in her way.

"I am going, end of discussion. None of you will come with me, I will go alone," she said coolly, giving her advisors a look that clearly told them that if they tried to stop her, it would not be pretty.

She smirked, knowing what she was going to do. She would not go as herself but in disguise so she would be able to move freely and do what she needed to without the hassle.

Her advisors were uneasy when they saw Escendre smirk. They knew there was no stopping her and they were nervous with what she had in mind.Ever since Escendre had taken the throne, she made people uncomfortable and uneasy. Escendre was a queen that did things on her own terms, being too headstrong and independent more than the advisors thought proper.

Escendre could care less about was proper. She had something to do and nothing was going to stand in her way.


	3. Ambition

Chapter 2: Ambition

The Royal Court was in chaos and confusion which, in Lady Melisande's view, was wonderful. This was the best time to take advantage of the confused nobles and get want she wanted.

High Lady Melisande ir'Kou was the most powerful woman besides the Queen and Princess. She was an Air Master, able to control the element of Air. There were many Fire and Air Masters on Kinmoku since they worked well together, some Earth Masters since they were powerful healers but very few Water Masters.

Melisande had three daughters and was proud of them…for the most part. Her youngest, Seiya, was a girl who liked to get sweaty and was constantly moving. She was beginning to become a powerful Air Master.

The middle daughter, Taiki, was quiet and preferred her books to physical activity. Melisande was not surprised to find Taiki was an Earth Master since there were many plants around Taiki's room.

But it was Melisande's daughter that was the problem, Yaten. Yaten was adored by many lords for her delicate looks, her sharp lime green eyes framed by long lashes and had long silky silver hair. But Yaten showed no signs of any element. This worried Melisande very much and everyday she watched Yaten, waiting.

There were legends of those who could control the mind. It was always feared another could be born but time has past, thousands of years, without a sign the Masters of the mind had returned.

But currently Melisande was pondering what the Queen was up to and how she could work it to her advantage. Melisande knew that there was a problem with the Princess not being a sailor senshi but how that tied in with anything, she could not guess.

All she could do was wait and see how events unfolded.


End file.
